


Broken

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Robbie stays, F/M, Hurt/No Comfort, I made myself sad, Major Character Death- you will have to red to find out, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: If they could, they would reverse the roles, be the one dead if it meant the other could have lived





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful fic  
https://violetwolfraven.tumblr.com/post/187741008263/quakerider-flowers-mkay-this-should-be

Robbie hit the floor. The sound of his body crashing echoed around him. He didn’t care. The beat in his heart near silent. It could be blank, non-existent for all he knew.

And what does he know.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Why would he?

He allowed himself to open up to another person once more only to have them take his heart and crush it in their hand. He opened his own fist to look down at the crushed broken Daisy. A laugh wanting to fall from his lips at the irony of the flower. A representation of his own real Daisy.

_No, not real, not anymore. _

Robbie allowed tears to fall. Once more, alone in the dark, no one around. No one to care. No one to listen in and tell him he would be okay. He should be okay. He will be okay.

If only.

Nothing in the world could be this bad.

He would have preferred if their roles were reversed. Daisy is, was, stronger then him. She would be able to take it. The pain. The guilt. All of the emotions running through his body like a tidal wave crashing into him, making it impossible to breath. To stand. To deal with it all.

It would have hurt less.

Now, Daisy had left them all. Their family. Their people.

All Robbie had was alcohol and silence to comfort him in the large, quiet, abandoned room.

His heart, like the bottle he just drank from, broken on the floor. Poured out for the world to see.

Robbie looked at his reflection. Red puffy eyes. Bruised, bloodied, and his brains favourite word for the moment, broken.

Always, always broken.

The daisy to the left of him the exact same.

Dead and broken: _just like his own._


End file.
